


#13 Journey Home, conclusion

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cavalry to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	#13 Journey Home, conclusion

Journey Home - part II

Jan. 15th, 2010 at 12:43 PM

 

"No, Kitty, don't you go lifting that heavy stew pot," Martha fussed.

Kitty had to smile. Not just for the memory of a silly little joke she shared with Matt, but at Martha Harris calling her by her first name.

"I can take the first watch tonight if you want, Marshal," Harris said.

"Whatever you say, Thom."

The two men stood silently while Matt took a drink from his coffee mug and asked, "How are Lucy and the boy getting along?"

"Robby climbed up with me so Martha could spend some time with Lucy. They did some talkin' and cryin' for a spell. I think she's come around some.

The boy is tryin' real hard to be brave for his Ma."

"He's a fine lad."

Just then, Kitty and Robby walked up hand in hand to join the two men. Harris smiled at the boy and said, "Come on son, you can help me water the horses."

Matt handed Kitty his coffee mug, and she could smell the whiskey before it reached her lips. "Umm, thank you Cowboy."

"How do your arms feel, Kitty?"

"I wouldn't say no if you offered to massage my shoulders tonight."

 

###

The repeat of rifles broke the morning calm.

Matt was on his feet, the Winchester in his hand.  
He grabbed Kitty by the elbow, and her feet barely touched the ground as he led her to where Martha protectively huddled with Lucy and Robby. He handed Kitty his Colt and ran in the direction of the shots.

"Stay down." Kitty knelt in front of the three and tried to determine if the shots had changed direction or seemed any closer.

From the corner of her eye Kitty caught sight of two men running toward them. She turned and fired. The first intruder fell face forward into the fire as the second made a leap at her, pinning her to the ground and wrestling the Colt from her hands.  
Kitty felt a painful blow to her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Robby pulled away from his mother and began pounding his small fists onto the man's back.

"Leave her alone! You stop that!"

The startled Indian stopped his attack on Kitty to turn his attention to the boy. He grabbed Robby up as if he were about to throw him through the air when a shot rang out and the renegade fell to the ground.

Lucy Profit dropped the gun and ran to her son.

Martha helped Kitty to her feet, then went to Lucy and Robby. More shots rang out as they heard the sound of horses riding away from the camp.

"I think they've left," Kitty said as she took Matt's gun and moved toward the wagon. She found the revolver that was kept under the seat and handed it to Martha.

"Stay together. I'm going to find.."

"Thom!" Martha cried as her wounded husband appeared, being carried by a bloodied Matt Dillon and Ty Landry.

 

###

"Hold still! I don't intend to have you bleed to death."

"It's just a scratch, Kitty."

"I've heard that before."

The couple looked over to where Martha and Lucy were tending to Thom Harris.

"How bad is it, Matt?"

"He was knifed in the back, along his side, but he managed to get off a shot.

That's what we first heard. They were pretty disorganized when they attacked.

Then Landry rode up shooting, and they must have thought the cavalry showed up."

They watched as Landry dragged the second man away, and then Matt suddenly pulled Kitty into his arms.

"What happened here, Kitty?"

"I managed to get the first one. The second one would have killed me, Matt, but Robby started fighting him off me and then Lucy shot him."

Matt couldn't speak. He could barely breathe.

"Oh, Kitty, he finally managed. Are you hurt?"

"Just some bruises, I think.  
Your favorite resting place might be a little sore tonight."

Matt recognized the meaning of her words and carefully opened a few buttons on Kitty's blouse, then softly kissed and caressed her breast.

At the sound of Landry's approaching footsteps, Matt scrambled to his feet while Kitty turned her back and re-buttoned her blouse.

"You okay, Marshal?"

"Fine. How's Thom?"

"Lost some blood so he'll be pretty weak. Think he'll make it, though. Where are the other two men?"

"Carl is dead. Stabbed in the back."  
"Linda went missing and Eli stayed back to search for her."

"Think this bunch have her?"

"Don't know. This was a small group. A couple with rifles, some just had knifes. They wore parts of white men's clothes and soldier's uniforms. Might be a different party then what burned out those settlements, though. I did see a few arrows this time."

"Yeah, me too.  
Could be a larger group of renegades formed from different tribes, and they break off into small parties. I just hope if they come back that they don't bring their friends next time."

"We best let out as soon as we can then, Marshal."  
"I hired on to bring these folks from western Indiana to Colorado. I'd hate to see it end half way there."

 

###

Ty Landry drove the lead wagon. Martha rode in back with the wounded Thom.  
Kitty continued in the smaller, second wagon, and Matt drove the third with Lucy and Robby.

Matt couldn't help thinking they made an attractive target with three covered wagons moving slowly over the rolling plains. He would rather be on the saddle horse that was tied to his wagon so he could scout ahead. One more day, and they should begin to see settlements outside of Lawrence, maybe even a cavalry patrol.  
One more day.

"Marshal Dillon, can I drive the team?" Robby's big eyes looked up at him. "I'm real strong. If you show me how, then I can ride with Miss Kitty and give her a rest."

Matt smiled at Robby and put his arm around him, placing his large hands over the boy's, allowing him to hold on to the thick reins. The big man looked at Lucy to assure her he still controlled the horses.

Suddenly, the first two wagons came to a stop, and Matt braked the wagon. "Better get in back, ma'am."

"What is it, Marshal?"

"I don't know. Maybe Landry saw something."

Matt jumped down and hurried along side of the second wagon, meeting up with Landry while Kitty leaned over the side.

"What's wrong, Landry?"

"We've got company ahead. Need to pull the wagons close and have the others move to cover over by them rocks. There's not much time."

"Stay there, Kitty. We'll bring our wagons in tight to this one."

The two men got the wounded Thom Harris to a sheltered place on the rocky slope where he sat in front of Martha holding a gun.  
Just behind them Lucy and Robby clung to the rocks as if trying to make themselves invisible.

Matt knew there was little or no chance he and Landry would be able to hold them off for long. They could only hope the renegades would not look for any survivors and would be more interested in looting the wagons.

He also knew Kitty would refuse to take cover with the others. They lowered themselves behind some trees and rocks and Matt squeezed her hand.  
"Please, Kitty."

"No.  
Together, Matt."

He gently stroked her face and said, "Kathleen Russell, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know."  
She kissed his fingers and said, "I love you with all my heart."

Ty Landry jumped over the fallen tree and fell, out of breath, next to them.  
"There's a lone rider scouting ahead. He should be within sight of the wagons any minute; then he'll head back for the others."

"Any idea how many there are?"

"No. You best be getting over there with the others, Miss Russell."

"I'm not a bad shot, Mr. Landry. Ask the Marshal."

"I thought about knocking her out .."

Kitty shot Matt a look, and he stopped speaking, then leaned over to kiss her.

"We should spread out a little," he said to Landry.

"Too late, here they are."

 

###

A group of four ran up to the wagons and unhitched the horses, leading them away. They were joined by two more as they checked over the wagons and then looked around and pointed to the area of trees and rocks where Matt, Kitty, and Landry were lying low.  
Three more on horseback rode toward them.

The three suddenly stood up and began firing. All three riders were hit, but not before one managed to shoot Landry in the upper arm.

A few of the renegades took cover behind the wagons while others scattered. Matt continued to fire while Kitty ripped off part of her skirt and wrapped it tightly around Landry's wound.

Unexpectedly, flames shot out from one of the covered wagons.

"The bastards are burning down the wagons!" Kitty yelled over the sound of gunfire.  
Matt pulled her down just as an arrow flew into his shoulder, sending him onto his back grimacing in pain.

One man jumped over the fallen tree with a knife held high over his head. Landry grabbed his wrist and managed to wrestle him to the ground but was being over-powered when Matt fired a shot into the man's head.

Kitty was firing the Winchester into the heavy smoke and chaos caused by the fire that had now engulfed all three wagons. Landry grabbed her arm.  
"Don't waste bullets!" he shouted.

Then, more calmly he said, "Best see to the Marshal."

Kitty turned to look down at Matt who was unconscious, bleeding from his side, and with the arrow in his shoulder. She fell down beside him with a cry, "No!" and put her head on his chest.

Landry stood up to survey the scene below.  
Several dead Indians lay on the ground. There were no horses to be seen. They were the prize. Landry hoped that meant there would not be a second offensive with fresh braves. He turned his attention to the badly wounded marshal and his brave lady.

Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"He's hurt bad.This has to come out, and the wound will have to be burned."

Before he could respond, the redhead yelled, "Behind you!"

Landry turned to see a bloodied man taking aim at him with an army pistol. Both men fired at the same time and both fell to the ground.  
The Indian was dead.

Kitty went to Landry, and he smiled up at her.  
"Get home safe," he said before he died.

 

###

"Soldiers! Soldiers!"

Robby came running down the hill and into his mother's arms. Thom Harris had been lying with his head in Martha's lap, but sat up to see the cavalry patrol riding over the hill toward the group and the smoldering remains of their possessions.

Kitty had removed her skirt and petticoat for bandages and sat holding Matt in her arms. He had regained consciousness a few times but was fevered and in a lot of pain.  
Her tears fell on Matt's forehead as she kissed him and said, "We're going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right."

 

###

Matt Dillon squinted through a white blur.  
Her voice, but where was she?   
A form facing away from him came into focus.  
A woman's figure in blue shirt and snug pants with a stripe on the side.  
His hand reached out to touch the wonderful curves.

She turned to smile at him.

"Welcome back, cowboy."  
That beautiful voice. That beautiful smile.

His hand wouldn't leave her bottom, and he felt himself smile.

"Like the pants, huh?" kitty asked seductively.

"Nice.  
Where'd you get them?"

"The bugler."

"What happened?"

"A bullet in your side and an arrow in your shoulder. But that was a week ago. Your fever broke, and you've been sleeping in a nice, clean bed courtesy of the army."

Kitty paused for a moment and then put her hand on Matt's chest.

"Ty Landry is dead, Matt.  
But Thom Harris is fine and was able to travel."

"They left?"

"Yes. They joined a large wagon train and continued their journey to their new home. They said to say goodbye and promised to write us."

"They'll be okay.  
Good people," Matt said quietly.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

Kitty leaned over the bed to kiss him softly.  
"I am now."

"We'll be home soon, Kitty. It's been quiet a journey, hasn't it?"

They kissed. A long, deep, passionate kiss, while Matt caressed Kitty's bottom and thighs.

When they paused to take a breath, Kitty smiled and said, "The bugler is not getting these pants back."

 

The End


End file.
